


Settling in

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I'm glad.





	Settling in

Our tale starts in The Order of The Phoenix's top secret base, leader of The Advance Guard Emmeline Vance has been busy training her new recruits and now, she's talking to her favourite recruit Fabian Prewett.

Emmeline asked, "Are you settling in alright, recruit?"

Fabian smirked. "Yes, Emmeline and it's Fabian."

Emmeline made sure there was nobody looking or listening and muttered. "I know, but I can't show favouritism."

Fabian smiled. "So, I'm your favourite recruit then?"

Emmeline grinned. "Recruit, person, man. You're my favourite everything, Fab."

Fabian winked at her and chuckled. "I'm your favourite food?"

Emmeline hit him on the arm and retorted, "No, silly. You knew what I meant."

Fabian beamed, "Yeah, I did." He whispered. "Now, Miss Commander; can we sneak away into a dark corner together?"

Emmeline gasped. "W-What, Fabian?"

Fabian winked again and reassured her, "I was only joking." He added, "Well, partly."


End file.
